


【萨莫，班萨/米扎】金色的蛇与昨日的禁果

by nineya



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, M/M, Out of Character
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 11:04:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13409922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nineya/pseuds/nineya
Summary: 萨列里和他的父亲有着非常相似的容貌。注意：班萨！班萨！班萨！一口气看了文广14号下午的班爸爸和晚上的班萨我爆炸！！以及，您历史莫老师本人求您历史萨老师办事儿的时候的确是管萨老师撒过娇叫过papa的……（抚额





	【萨莫，班萨/米扎】金色的蛇与昨日的禁果

http://nineyaaa.lofter.com 您可以在这里捉我hhhh

++++

“您，您听我说，他……”莫扎特哼哼唧唧的，他苍白的脸颊上浮着两团酒精聚成的红晕，整个人正软塌塌地挂在斯蒂芬尼身上。

酒过三巡，小酒馆里绝大多数人走的走，倒的倒，真正还清醒着的已经没几个了。

被他赖上的剧作家含含糊糊笑了几声，醉醺醺继续往嘴里倒酒，那顶精致的假发套也不知什么时候歪到了一边，他用一只瘦弱的手臂圈着音乐家的后背，两个小个子就像猫似的抱成了一团。

“他……嗝，他真是个讨厌鬼……”莫扎特委委屈屈地冲剧作家抱怨着，把自己金灿灿的脑袋暧昧的抵在斯蒂芬尼的脖子边，“他、他总是把一切都怪到我的头上……甚至还……欺负我、耍花招……呜，讨厌鬼……”

斯蒂芬尼听得云里雾里的，被酒精泡过的脑子可一点儿都转不过弯儿来，“沃尔夫冈，大师……您在生谁的气呢？”

年轻的音乐家坐直了身子，毫不客气的指着坐在他和斯蒂芬尼对面正饶有兴趣看着他们发酒疯的男人。

“就是――”

他正待指控，心里却突然有点发慌，有些朦胧的醉眼对上那双金蓝异色的眼睛，本能地感到自己正被毒蛇盯上，连酒都醒了几分。他使劲儿晃了晃头，才看清楚了眼前的人并不是他远在萨尔斯堡的父亲，而是他的同僚安东尼奥·萨列里大师。

“我、是说……”

莫扎特抬起的手指被萨列里轻轻握住了。

“我？”

就像蛇的信子燎过指尖，莫扎特猛地抽回自己的手指。

“……当然不是，我在说我的父亲，并不是您。”他扭过头，装出一副若无其事的样子。

萨列里轻轻笑起来。

“您喝醉了，莫扎特大师。”他温柔地说着，站起身绕到了年轻音乐家身边。

“我送您回去吧。”

莫扎特盯着那张脸，嘴唇动了动，竟然说不出一个拒绝的字。

++++

萨列里曾偶然看到过莫扎特的父亲――利奥波德·莫扎特。他们有着异常相似的容貌，其中微小的差别仅仅只在于眼睛的颜色和岁月刻下的皱纹而已。

他一下子就明白了莫扎特第一次见他时惊呆的表情和平日里尽可能回避的原因，缓缓翘起了嘴角。

萨列里从来不否认自己不是个善良的好人，他甚至对此十分得意――虽然自己没有莫扎特那样令人震惊的天才，却远比他更了解玩弄人心和权术的技巧。

他看着莫扎特一次次气呼呼地从他身边匆匆跑开，却又会在不经意间对他放下戒心，亲近他，对他撒娇，甚至叫错他的名字。

当莫扎特心不在焉的时候会不小心用那把少年般的嗓音甜蜜地轻轻叫他“papa”，但当他反应过来又会立刻慌张地捂住嘴巴，迅速改口用一句冷冰冰的“萨列里大师”来搪塞他疑惑的目光。

萨列里连扶带拖地拽着金发的音乐家，几乎是把他抱着离开了温暖的小酒馆。 莫扎特四肢发软，有些不安，但酒精让他失去了相当一部分往日的戒心，他看着萨列里熟悉的侧脸，只觉得和童年时父亲的影像重合在了一起。

他的父亲曾经那么高大又温柔，将一双儿女视为珍宝捧在手心，利奥波德对音乐的热情和灵感浇筑了沃尔夫冈的灵魂，滋养了他的天赋，但是他强烈的控制欲又不断试图将小沃尔夫冈囚禁在萨尔斯堡狭小的一片天地间，用责任心与罪恶感使他屈服，好让他永远做个乖顺的儿子，做个“小家伙儿”。

沃尔夫冈当然是恨的，但更多的却仍然是爱，以及对父亲不理解自己的难过和伤心。

他们曾经有多么亲密现在就有多么抗拒彼此，可是……

“没有爸爸，我什么都不是。”

莫扎特这样想着，混乱的脑子里又浮现出那些言词激烈的信件，冰冷责备的话语像是尖锐的刀插在他的心上。

他最爱的父亲早就不再夸奖他抚慰他，取而代之的是敌视与谴责，他甚至冷酷的勒令要他将多年的养育金归还。

莫扎特想到这里，满心的委屈几乎溢了出来。

他迷迷糊糊的抬起头，就像小时候受欺负时那样撇着嘴，对身边的男人撒娇道：“……您爱我吗……？”

萨列里侧过头去，对上年轻人雾气氤氲的眼睛，里面的伤心几乎要滴出来了。

“您喝醉了。”他停下来，轻拍了拍莫扎特红润的脸颊说道。

莫扎特歪了歪头，用脸颊磨蹭向他的手掌，像是被略微安抚了一般露出带着些忧郁的笑脸，嘟起他被甜酒浸润了一整晚的嘴唇。

“我能亲亲您吗？”他轻声问道，就像小孩子试图得到奖励那样闭着眼睛扬起了脸蛋。

谁能拒绝莫扎特呢？

萨列里捏住他的下巴，用拇指划过他的下唇，低下头狠狠地吻了上去。

++++++++++LOFTER分割线++++++++++++++++

莫扎特被迫扬起头去迎合这个吻。

这个吻太深了、也太用力了，这本不是他想要的，他的嘴唇几乎发痛，对方毫不留情侵入他的唇齿间，他想往后退，却被那人圈在怀里，推搡着摁在小巷子的墙壁上。

他能闻到那人手指上淡淡的松香味儿，感到他手心的热度从自己的耳边划到眼角。

他几乎无法呼吸，轻微的推拒在那人看来软弱的不值一提，萨列里对付他就像一个大人在欺负小孩子那样游刃有余，几下便只用单手就将他的双手制住。

男人有些愉悦地用唇顺着莫扎特的脖颈向下啃咬他的喉结，这使得年轻人发出一声细微的呜咽。他感到害怕了，想要扭动着身体逃开，却被那人惩罚似的咬了下鼻尖。

“您做什么……？”

他的明知故问让萨列里嗤笑出声，手从衣摆下方探入抚摸年轻音乐家消瘦的身体，揉捏他被美食和美酒塞得圆滚滚的小肚子。缺乏运动的莫扎特根本不是他的对手，只能任他摆布，萨列里用膝盖分开他的双腿，隔着长裤用奇异色情的方式缓慢的磨蹭他大腿内侧。

莫扎特一瞬不瞬地盯着他的眼睛，那萨列里和他年轻时的父亲外表上唯一不同的地方――哦当然了――他的父亲也绝不可能用这种热烈的眼神看他，用带着情欲的手轻柔抚摸他的身体。

他的父亲应该是失望的、愤怒的……

“大师啊……”他呼唤着。 他就像终于抓住了一根救命稻草一样放下了最后的戒备。

即使是虚假的爱和安慰，至少这一刻他深深地渴望它们，渴望能够有个人将他从萨尔斯堡的梦魇中拯救出来，无论用什么样的方式。

他猫一样眯起眼睛，用轻软的声音甜腻地问道：

“大师，您爱我吗？”

萨列里停下了带着玩笑意味的手。

他嘴唇紧紧抿起，仿佛陷入深思，过了许久才缓缓地开口：

“……您倒是告诉我，”他说，“一个人要怎么才能不爱您……？”

++++

他扶着醉醺醺的小音乐家往回走。

夜晚的空气潮湿冰凉，水气凝结成似雾又似雨的水珠随着风扑在脸上，毫不留情地卷走每一丝温度。

得到他告白的莫扎特立刻变成了一个恃宠而骄的小混蛋，他撒娇耍赖要亲要抱，萨列里被他骚扰的头痛不已，干脆用斗篷把他包好了打横抱着走。

勾着萨列里的脖子舒舒服服的躺在他怀里，莫扎特的心情似乎好极了，他在萨列里耳边轻轻哼着段快乐的旋律。萨列里想如果不是因为时间太晚四周过于安静，他这会儿或许已经得意洋洋地唱起歌来了。

他就像个孩子一样善变，只是他痛苦更加沉重，快乐上又蒙着阴霾。

无论是谁抱着个人走了这么长一段路也是会累的。但萨列里虽然已经气喘吁吁却不愿意把莫扎特从自己怀里放下来，他抱着他一直进了自己的房间，走到自己的床前，才舍得把坏笑着的小混蛋连人带斗篷一股脑丢在床上。

“呼……”他长吁了一口气，一屁股坐在了床边，回头看向那个醉鬼。

莫扎特在床上打了个滚跪坐起来，就像个笨拙的小孩子那样用手指将沾在脸颊上的碎发抹开，膝盖磨蹭着来到了萨列里身边，从侧面抱住他，嘴唇贴着他的耳根。

“大师……”他轻笑着，带着诱惑勾引的味道。 

他用自己冰凉的手指握住萨列里的，似有若无地抚摸着，慢慢地爬上他的膝头，顺着大腿一点点、一点点移动，最终停在了萨列里腿间的部位，情色混着天真，试探着偷偷看他。 

“您的手就像我papa的一样暖……”

萨列里一把抓住他作乱的手，反身将他摁倒在床垫上。

莫扎特在他身下嬉笑着，衣衫被一件件迅速褪去，他觉得自己还醉着，又或者早就醒了，他在被吻到锁骨时候抬起头，透过没有拉上纱帘的窗子看那些在寒冷的屋外因被雾气缠绕而显得朦朦胧胧的暗淡灯影。

在被进入的时候他低低呻吟出声，然后又因为萨列里的进攻而立刻委屈地哭了出来——

明明自己已经被妥善的照顾，还好不容易忍耐过了漫长的前戏，为什么仍然感到疼痛？

“大师……安东尼奥……请温柔一点对我……”他浑身颤抖着祈求道，嘴里胡乱叫着萨列里的名字，对方那张与他父亲相似的脸在带来了深深地罪恶感的同时也带来了一丝丝背德的快感。莫扎特在床上扭动着身体，不敢看萨列里异色眼睛以外的任何地方，似乎是为了提醒自己正在身上操着他的人究竟是谁。

萨列里也发现了这一点，并因此找到了一点恶劣的乐趣，坏心眼地用手抚摸着莫扎特带着泪珠的潮湿脸颊。他手指上有着和同为音乐家的利奥波德位置相似的琴茧，便有意无意地阻碍身下人的视线，让年轻的音乐家只能看到自己和老莫扎特相像的鼻梁、嘴唇和下颌的轮廓。

“叫我papa，沃尔夫冈，好孩子……”他用力撞击着莫扎特的身体，年轻人在他的攻击下渐渐溃不成军，只能紧紧抓着身下的床单发出带着哭腔的呻吟。

“不，不……”

莫扎特摇晃着金色的脑袋，但整个人都被掌控在萨列里手里，那个恶劣的男人握着他的阴茎，揉弄他身上所有敏感的地方并在上面烙下情欲的痕迹，仅仅几下功夫便将他轻易推到了高潮的边缘。

萨列里慢条斯理低下头，欣赏早已不堪一击莫扎特拼命试图维持他拒绝和坚持的样子。

“沃尔夫冈，我的好孩子……”

蛇尖利的牙齿咬住年轻音乐家脆弱的咽喉。

莫扎特的头脑在酒精和快感的侵袭下完全失去了思考的能力，含着泪水的眼睛无神的睁着，透过萨列里他仿佛看到了利奥波德的身影——

“……pa、pa……papa……”

眼泪顺着额角滑下，消失在金色的发丝间。

“……papa……大师……啊不……”

他什么都看不见，情欲在脑内绽开白光，内壁的痉挛跳动让他绷紧了身体，将精液洒在自己的小腹上。

萨列里笑了起来。

他是个狡猾又邪恶的大人，他爱着莫扎特，但并不妨碍他喜欢看到人失控的样子，乐于让他们承受忧郁和痛苦。 就像他享受莫扎特的音乐，又憎恨他过分的才华――二者在他的心中并不矛盾。

他就像报复成功了一般，兴奋地舔吻着莫扎特脸颊上的泪痕，品尝那失神眼中的苦涩，在感到满意的同时心脏又像是被紧紧攥住一样疼痛。

将释放过的阴茎从莫扎特体内抽离，看着那些浑浊的体液随着自己的动作被从他的腿间带出，缓缓流到床单上。

萨列里轻柔亲吻着瘫软在身下不住喘息啜泣的年轻音乐家柔软的金发，毫无保留的献出自己的温柔，丝毫不吝啬爱意和抚慰。

他或许会毁掉他，但那又如何呢？如果当真如此，他会将莫扎特珍贵灵魂的碎片收集起来，放在最隐秘的地方珍藏，最终彻彻底底得到他的全部。

++++

END

我有病我有毒我有罪【die

试图探索一下完全不同的另一种萨莫的相处模式hhhh


End file.
